


Skyrim University

by GamePegasister91



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamePegasister91/pseuds/GamePegasister91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyrim University, a prestigious college for those seeking post-secondary education. One girl is sent there to change the path of Skyrim's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim University

Skyrim University

A prestigious educational facility in which one pursues post-secondary learning... Where friendships are made or broken... Where love is found or lost... The fate of one young woman will change the future of Skyrim forever...  
\---

A young woman entered a dorm called "Jorvasskr House", and arrived at a room. She had long, curly ginger blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that were adorned by black thick-rimmed glasses. She wore a blue layered tee shirt with white sleeves, a pair of khaki cargo pants, and black and white Chuck Taylor hi tops with an inch of sock peeping out.

She opened the door to her room. It was clean and utilitarian, with two beds and two desks.

"You're new here, eh?" A male voice came from behind her, eliciting a startled gasp from her.

The startled young woman quickly spun around and saw the man who was talking to her. He was a tall, broadly built man with dark shoulder-length hair, a goatee and stubble, and kind-looking grey eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Sorry about that..." The man said to her. He then introduced himself, "Name's Farkas... I take it you were assigned here?"

"Y-yes..." The young woman replied, shyly. She then introduced herself, "I'm Crystal... Crystal Secret-Fire..."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal." Farkas said to Crystal. He continued, "That's a beautiful name you have... and it matches your beauty as well..."

He then picked up Crystal's hand and kissed it, eliciting a deep blush from the young woman. He then looked into her eyes with his own, sapphire meeting grey.

"Want some help with your bags?" Farkas offered with a kind smile.

"Oh, you don't have to..." Crystal replied humbly as she places her suitcase on one of the beds.

"Looks like you're Njada's new room mate..." Farkas said.

"Is she nice?" Crystal asked.

"Not exactly." Farkas replied. He explained, "She's not really a bully, but she's not nice..."

"I'll keep that in mind then..." Crystal said as she unpacked her things.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Farkas said to her.

"Thank you..." Crystal said as she put one last thing up.

Farkas gave her a kind smile before heading downstairs. Crystal sat on a bed and blushed.

"You have a crush on him..." A woman's voice spoke.

"W-what..." Crystal said as she turned to the door.

The woman Crystal saw had pale blond hair in a faux-hawk, a black wife-beater, a green military jacket, and camouflage pants with brown combat boots.

"You have a crush on Farkas, don't you...?" The blond woman said.

"I-I... I..." Crystal stammered, embarrassed.

"I've seen the way you act when he's around." Njada said to her. She continued, "The guy's not too bright, but he's popular with the ladies."

Njada then put her things on her bed.

"Here's the rules..." Njada started. She continued, "Don't go on my side of the room unless it's to get to the door or closet, don't touch my stuff, don't use my bed, and don't wear my clothes unless I give permission, understood? I got boundaries..."

Crystal nodded shyly. She didn't expect her roommate to be brash, but she herself was willing to respect her roommate's rules. Crystal then unpacked her clothes, most of it being tomboyish artcles of clothing that weren't meant for fashion, but comfort.

"You're a practical dresser, aren't you?" Njada said.

"I'm not one for fancy clothes..." Crystal responded.

"Ugh, me neither..." Njada chuckled. She continued, "That shit's hard as hell to clean. That and most of the time, you'd have to pay out the ass to get them clean... I prefer stuff you can toss in the washer. Or at least wash by hand."

"Same here..." Crystal said quietly.

Crystal then headed downstairs to the lobby, where she seated herself with a book.

"You read?" Farkas asked Crystal.

"Yes..." Crystal responded. She continued, "I've been reading books since I was a child..."

"No wonder you're smart..." Farkas said to her, grinning.

"Th-thank you..." Crystal said shyly, blushing again.

Farkas sat down beside her, studying her beautiful face. He was especially smitten with her vivid sapphire blue eyes. Then his eyes wandered from her face to the gleaming ginger-blond curls. A smell wafted from Crystal. She smelled mildly sweet to him, like the smell of an Aedra, though she wasn't one. He feigned a yawn as he stretched an arm, hoping to wrap it around Crystal.

Crystal was in the middle of reading a passage when she felt a heavy arm wrap around her. She suddenly blushed.

"You're pretty too..." Farkas said as he got closer to her. He then said to her, "We're having a welcome party for the new students at the Student Union Center... Wanna come?"

"S-sure..." Crystal replied awkwardly, trying to conceal the rouge that Farkas' flirting had induced.

"All right..." Farkas said with a smile. He continued, "I'm looking forward to seeing you there..."

He then got up and left the Jorvasskr dorm.

Crystal started to worry about what outfit would be good enough to go to the party in.

"Fretting about what to wear?" Another young woman's voice came from behind her.

The young woman had dark, shoulder-length hair, slightly darker skin, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a Rolling Stones shirt and camouflage pants, along with combat boots.

"I'm Ria..." The young woman introduced herself. She then asked, "What's yours?"

"Crystal Secret-Fire..." Crystal replied.

"Nice to meet you..." Ria said. She continued, "Oh, and the party is sort of a 'come as you are' gig, so you don't need to dress fancy unless you want to..."

"Oh, okay..." Crystal responded, nervous as she brushed her hair.

"Let me know when you're ready to go..." Ria said to Crystal in a friendly manner.

Crystal nodded before Ria escorted her to the Student Union Center.


End file.
